


36℃

by ktsushade



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktsushade/pseuds/ktsushade
Summary: It's their first date after time apart, and Tsugumi has prepared a gift for Sayo. Their gentle days are unchanging.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	36℃

Tsugumi clutched her backpack tight against her chest as she boarded the train. The cold air bit at her covered legs, and she shivered as she found a cold seat amidst the chaotic crowd. She could hear the crinkle of the bag neatly tucked into her bag and made sure to hold it gently, like a newborn baby was cradled in her arms. 

Luckily, she avoided being packed into the train like a sardine and let out a breath as they began to depart. She was a little earlier than planned but she couldn’t sit in her room staring at her gift any longer. Even her mother seemed to eye her as she paced around the empty cafe, wiping and dusting the same spots that were already wiped and dusted. 

“Why don’t you go a little early? You might get those nerves out on your way there,” she suggested. Tsugumi seemed to have been waiting for that, for she dropped everything and ran up to her room, wasting no time in hurrying back down and shouting a quick goodbye. 

Except the nerves didn’t settle. Instead, they seemed to get worse as the train got closer to the station. The crowd prevented her from looking outside, so she was left to continue floating in her own thoughts.

And of course, the only thing she could think about was one person.

Hikawa Sayo. Just her name made Tsugumi hug her backpack a little closer and smile. She had just started her first year at a local university and was the coolest person Tsugumi knew. Kind and pragmatic, she was a little gullible and had a hard time understanding subtle things, though she tried, and Tsugumi thought it was the cutest thing in the world to watch. 

She was a guitarist, a trait that made her the coolest person Tsugumi knew, and the aura that radiated off her while she played could make any girl swoon. They got along well, and she would always come into the family cafe, easily getting on the good side of her parents who were curious about her. 

One day, Sayo approached her. With her cute flushed cheeks and gorgeous green eyes darting from side to side, she hid her hands behind her back and took multiple deep breaths before presenting a cute, if a little messily tied plush toy. 

“Tsugumi-san, would you… like to go out with me?” she asked, sounding winded and on the verge of passing out. It didn’t take long for Tsugumi to launch herself into Sayo’s arms, laughing as she listened to her erratic heartbeat. 

Now, three months later, it was December. She had made plans to meet up with Sayo, who had been busy with her midterms and semester finals to find time to spend with her. The thought of being able to hold her hand again made a burst of warmth spread across her stomach.

As she stepped off the train the nerves had finally turned into excitement, and she threw on her backpack then hurried towards Ueno Park. The plan was to just take a stroll together considering Sayo was coming off studying and preparing for exams for the last month, then Tsugumi would present to her the gift she had in her bag. 

“Tsugumi-san,” she heard. Sayo stood before the lantern stand, raising her hand to catch her attention. Tsugumi couldn’t help scanning her outfit and feeling inferior in every way when she looked down at her tights and skirt. Sayo in tight pants was a deadly thing. 

“Hi Sayo-san! Did you just get here?” she greeted

Sayo nodded, sticking her free hand into her pockets. “I did. I couldn’t…” Sayo turned her head to look elsewhere, but Tsugumi could still see her bright red ears underneath her silky hair. “Really wait at home any longer.”

It took her a moment to process it but eventually Tsugumi giggled, covering her mouth. “You too?!”

“Too?”

“My mom pretty much made me leave because I was too busy thinking about today,” Tsugumi explained, “I’m glad I wasn’t the only one…!”

Sayo’s eyes softened, and she tugged at Tsugumi’s hand to pull her along into the park. “Of course not. It’s only natural for someone to be nervous about meeting their girlfriend after a long absence.”

Girlfriend. The word still made her stomach twist - in a good way. Tsugumi couldn’t help but lean into Sayo’s shoulder. In return, Sayo offered her arm for her to grab which she didn’t hesitate to take up. They normally weren’t this affectionate in public, but both were beginning to feel the effect that being near each other had on them after such a long time apart. 

“How were your exams, by the way?” she asked as they walked by a few empty benches. It wasn’t too cold that people weren’t around, but it was chilly enough where they had their moments of peace and quiet. Exactly what she wanted. 

Sayo hummed, turning her head towards the pond. “I believe I did well, but we won’t get our results until a little before the next semester. I’m not exactly worried though.”

“That’s good! Good work,” Tsugumi replied, watching as Sayo turned to her with a grateful smile. She couldn’t get enough of her smiling face; it made her chest warm and her heart race, Tsugumi loved it. 

“How have you been, Tsugumi-san? I know we’ve been chatting on LINE, but…”

“Mm! Well, I was able to make that cheesecake you like the other day! Mom said it was almost perfect, but the shape was a little off… and then Tomoe-chan couldn’t get anyone to go with her for wanko soba…”

Her skin turned a little pale as she remembered the day Tomoe dragged her to an all-you-can-eat soba place. It had taken her almost forty-five bowls before she was full, while Tsugumi was left with a green face and an aversion to anything noodle for a while.

“I suppose I’m lucky I’m not exactly a noodle person, aren’t I?”  
  
“You sure are!”

They stopped to watch a few of the swan boats pass by, Tsugumi shivering and grabbing onto Sayo’s arm a little tighter as a cold breeze brushed her thighs. “It was probably a bad idea to wear a skirt today, huh?”

Sayo stepped back to look at her outfit again. “Admittedly it’s not optimal for the temperature, but I think it looks great on you…” Tsugumi blushed and groaned as she bumped her forehead against Sayo’s shoulder, tightly wrapping her arms around her waist. “T-Tsugumi-san?”

“Sorry! I’m just really happy I can hang out with you,” she murmured against Sayo’s jacket. She began to distance herself and loosened her grip when gentle hands touched her lower back and pushed her closer. Tsugumi looked up to find Sayo looking right back at her, leaning down until their foreheads touched. 

“I find it odd that I’m very open to this in public right now,” Sayo nearly whispered, as if people were listening in. Tsugumi let out a breathy laugh. It was true, she would usually push herself off Sayo if they so much as locked arms in public. Yet here they were, nearly kissing in a popular location. 

She softly brushed her nose with Sayo’s, hands resting on her shoulders. “Maybe because it’s been a while? Haha, I feel the same way though! I missed you.”

Sayo placed a warm kiss on her cheek before stepping back and taking her hand again, leading her further into the park. The people began to spread even further away, and they stopped to watch the fish that surfaced on the corner of the pond, toss rice for ducks to eat… it was eventful but also peaceful.

As they were about to come full circle, Tsugumi stopped Sayo, pulling her towards the rail. “Before we go! I have something for you!” She rummaged in her backpack to pull out the clear package with a blue ribbon on it, showing off the pretty blue and teal-trimmed scarf. “Um - I asked Rinko-san for some tips on how to sew a scarf together, and you used to mention how you disliked winter because you always forget to buy one…”

Sayo pulled it out of the bag, fingers brushing across the warm fabric. It wasn’t thick like any knitted ones they found in the store, but it wasn’t too thin either. “Tsugumi-san… thank you. I appreciate it,” she said, folding the wrapper and putting it into her bag. “It’s perfect.”

“You’re welcome! I’m glad you like it.” Tsugumi took it in her hands to unfold it, throwing it around Sayo’s shoulders and tucking it into her jacket to fix it into place. “There!”

“Thank you, Tsugumi-san,” Sayo said, resting her hands on top of Tsugumi’s. 

Tsugumi gulped and gently tugged on Sayo’s new scarf, pushing herself up on her toes until their lips touched. Sayo pressed one hand into Tsugumi’s hip while she held Tsugumi’s chin with her index finger and thumb before rubbing circles across her cheek.

They eventually parted to breathe, but they didn’t take a single step away from each other as their breaths mingled and fanned their cheeks. Tsugumi could feel her heartbeat spread across her body, making her chilly arms and legs tingle. Sayo pressed their lips together for one last kiss before pulling Tsugumi into a tight hug.

She closed her eyes and relished in the warmth of her girlfriend. Tsugumi was sure her love was even more vast than the deepest cosmos. 


End file.
